


Cortando laços com o passado

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sereda jamais julgaria Leliana por seu passado.





	Cortando laços com o passado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cutting ties to the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805613) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #018 - cut (cortar).

Sereda jamais julgaria Leliana por seu passado, ou pelo fato de que tentou fugir dele. Ela podia entender a necessidade de abandonar a vida passada, cortar todos os laços com o passado e seguir em frente, era o que ela mesma estava tentando fazer. Isso só poderia aproximar elas, e não as afastar. De certa forma, ela estava grata por ter visto parte do que tornou Leliana quem ela era, mas Sereda estava ainda mais grata pela oportunidade de ajudar a queimar as pontes que Leliana deixou para trás. Agora, se ao menos cortar laços fosse tão simples para Sereda.


End file.
